Breast cancer is among the most common malignant tumors and is the leading cause of death from cancer among women in the United States. In 1991, it was estimated that 175,000 new cases of breast cancer would be diagnosed and that 45,000 women would die as a result of breast cancer.
The primary methods of breast cancer detection are mammography and physical examination. Research indicates that the earlier the cancer is discovered, the smaller the tumor is, as a result of which the chances for survival are greater. For instance, if a tumor can be detected when it is less than two centimeters in diameter, the chances for curing the cancer increase by 50%. Thus, early detection of breast cancer will reduce the mortality rate resulting from this disease.
Approximately one in nine women in the United States will be diagnosed with breast cancer during their lifetimes. More than 75% of all incidences of breast cancer are diagnosed by the women themselves and are merely confirmed by physicians. Early diagnosis greatly improves the results of breast cancer treatment and is possible if women are taught to examine their own breasts for the appropriate indicators of breast cancer. However, less than 20% of American women currently practice self-examination on a regular basis.
Breast self-examination (BSE) is a worthwhile, inexpensive method of early breast cancer detection. Between ten and fifteen percent of palpable cancers are not picked up by mammography. A Vermont study indicated that frequent BSE performance was associated with more favorable clinical stage, meaning that there is a better chance for successful treatment, and fewer axillary lymph metastasis, meaning less chance of the cancer spreading to the patient's lymph nodes. The results of this study show that for those women who were regularly practicing BSE, the average tumor size was 1.97 cm; for those practicing BSE less frequently, the average tumor size was 2.47 cm; and for those never practicing BSE, the average tumor size was 3.59 cm. Foster et al., 1987, N.ENGL.J.MED. 299(6):205-70.
The primary reason that so few women regularly practice BSE is motivation. When taught by a health care provider, a women can learn a systematic approach to examining her breasts. However, without constant reminders from her physician, a women lacks the proper motivation to practice BSE year round. Motivation requires a constant reminder to practice BSE and instilling in the patient sufficient confidence to examine her breasts in order to determine whether any changes have occurred since her last self-examination.
Not to be overlooked, however, is the importance of educating patients to practice BSE as a means of overcoming the fears associated with discovering breast cancer. Through BSE, patients are more knowledgeable regarding their breast tissues and, in time, become more and more confident in their ability to determine that most growths in the breasts are unchanging, likely benign lumps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,951, to Fasse; U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,218, to Adams et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,109, to Abramson, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe devices used to train persons in breast cancer detection. However, none of these patents describe the use of such devices to provide a means by which to facilitate breast self-examination by women.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a device which facilitates breast self-examination by women.
There is an additional need in the art for a device which serves to motivate women to undertake to regularly conduct self-examinations of their breasts in order to assist in the early detection of breast cancer.
There is an additional need in the art for a device which helps to alleviate the fear of breast cancer detection by building confidence in the patient's ability to determine that most breast growths are benign lumps.